Styluses are known in the art for use and control of a digitizer. Position detection of the stylus provides input to a computing device associated with the digitizer and is interpreted as user command. Position detection is performed while the stylus tip is either touching and/or hovering over a detection surface of the digitizer. Often, the digitizer is integrated with a display screen and a position of the stylus over the screen is correlated with virtual information portrayed on the screen.
Some styluses are pressure sensitive, e.g., sense and optionally report a level of pressure applied at a tip of the stylus by a user using the stylus. The computing platform associated with the stylus or any application executed thereon may then use this information. For example, a graphic application may draw thicker lines or darker shades in response to higher pressure levels than in response to lower pressure levels.